


Aku Bukan America

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Cuba salah mengira Canada sebagai America.





	Aku Bukan America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-Canon, Fem!Canada, adegan kekerasan yang dibawa humor.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki seorang gadis bersurai pirang berderap perlahan di sepanjang jalan. Iris birunya berkilat-kilat tanda girang, jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berjalan di tengah hutan (yang tidak lebat) seperti ini. Meski menjadi salah satu negara yang sering tidak dianggap, bukan berarti Canada bisa bebas berlibur, 'kan?

Mendadak Canada mempercepat langkahnya. Dieratkannya pelukan terhadap Kumarii, beruangnya yang kerap salah ia sebut sebagai Kumafuri, khawatir beruangnya itu jatuh.

Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa ada yang aura mencekam nan mengerikan yang mendadak hadir di sekitarnya. Biasanya firasat Canada salah, tetapi ada 1 dari 100 kemungkinan firasat gadis itu benar. Dan kalau dia tidak salah hitung, kesalahan firasatnya yang terakhir itu kesalahan yang kesembilan puluh sembilan. Berarti firasat yang sekarang ini―

"KAU MEMANJANGKAN RAMBUTMU, AMERICA?!"

_Benar._

"AMERICAAA!"

"UWAAA!" seru Canada sambil mengubah jalannya menjadi lari cepat tanpa kenal arah dan jarak. Benar firasatnya, ia dikejar.

Si pengejar, yang mengejar dengan nafsu membunuh tingkat maksimal, tadi sempat terlihat fisiknya oleh Canada. Kulit gelap, rambut hitam, dan badan besar. Tidak salah lagi, pengejar itu pasti―

"AMERICAAA! JANGAN LARI!"

Musuh America.

"AMERICA!"

_Cuba._

"AKU BUKAN AMERICAAA!" seru Canada pelan―maksudnya benar-benar pelan, karena Canada selalu bicara dengan volume di bawah lima bar.

Canada terus berlari, Cuba terus mengejar. Canada terus berlari, Cuba semakin mendekat. Canada terus berlari, Cuba hanya berjarak satu meter lagi. Canada terus berlari, Cuba―

"Tertangkap kau!" Cuba melompat dan menjatuhkan Canada ke tanah, menciptakan seruan panik dari mulut sang gadis yang tentu saja tidak didengar Cuba akibat volume di bawah lima bar itu. "Duh, kenapa kau mesti melarikan diri dan memanjangkan rambut segala, sih?"

"A-aku bukan America!" seru Canada panik. "Bukan, bukan, bukaaan!"

"Kau ini." Cuba melayangkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Canada. "Kenapa sangat menyebalkan, sih?!"

"Bukaaan, bukaaan!"

_Plak! Plak!_

"Huwaaa!"

"Berhentilah menjadi orang menyebalkan, America!"  _Plak! Plak!_  "Dan kenapa kau sebegini cengeng, sih?!"

Canada mulai putus asa―dan kesakitan. "Aku bukan Americaaa ..."

"Feminin sekali kau! Pakai memanjangkan rambut segala!"  _Plak! Plak!_  "Mau berlagak mirip si France itu, ya?"

"Bukan begituuu ..."

Cuba melihat Kumarii. "Oh, sekarang kau punya hewan peliharaan?"  _Plak! Plak!_  "Bukannya kau hanya cinta pada makanan cepat saji yang diproduksi negaramu itu?"

"Tidaaak ...!" Canada menangis semakin kencang. "Sirup  _maple_  bukan makanan cepat saji ...!"

"Eh?" Akhirnya, Cuba menghentikan aksi jitak-menjitaknya. "Sirup  _maple_?"

Canada masih menangis. "Uhu, uhu, iya, uhu."

"America tidak membuat sirup  _maple_ ," gumam Cuba sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "America membuat hamburger dan cola, terkadang es krim, tetapi es krim buatanku tetap lebih enak."

"Karena aku memang bukan America, Cubaaa ..."

"Oh!" Cuba membelalak lalu spontan mundur. "K-kau Canada?!"

Canada memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "I-iya ..."

"Astaga! Aku tidak sadar!" Panik, Cuba buru-buru membantu Canada berdiri. Setelah Canada berdiri dengan sempurna, sang pria segera mengangkat Kumarii yang terkapar lalu menyerahkannya kepada Canada. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Aah, iya, iya, tidak apa-apa!" Canada terkekeh-kekeh pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terlampau berantakan. "Seharusnya aku menggunakan gaun ya, bukan pakaian militer."

Cuba mengusap tengkuknya. "Yah, seharusnya dari rambutmu saja aku sudah sadar bahwa kau bukan America."

"Tapi di awal kau bilang America memanjangkan rambutnya."

"Karena aku sedang emosi, dan hanya kepada America-lah aku bisa meluapkan seluruh emosiku."

Ah.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Canada." Cuba menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal kalian sudah begitu berbeda karena panjang rambut kalian tapi aku masih saja―"

"Sudahlah, Cuba," potong Canada lembut. Ditepuknya pundak Cuba (yang kelewat tinggi) beberapa kali. "Tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi meski memang menyakitkan sih dihantam olehmu."

"Maafkan aku." Cuba menggigit bibir. Detik berikutnya, ia mengangkat kepala. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, kauboleh datang ke negaraku secara cuma-cuma?"

Mata Canada berbinar. "Sungguh?"

"Ya! Bahkan aku akan langsung menyambutmu saat kautiba!"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan datang!"

.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian ...** _

"Cubaaa!" seru Canada sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Hari itu, sang gadis akhirnya tiba di Cuba. Sengaja ia menggerai rambut pirangnya dan mengenakan gaun biru muda cerah bermotif bunga-bunga putih selutut agar Cuba tidak lagi salah mengenalinya sebagai America.

Oh, itu dia Cuba mendekat!

"America?" desis Cuba sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Canada melongo. "B-bukan, bukan! Aku―"

"Bukan." Cuba menggeleng. "America tidak mungkin mengenakan gaun dan memanjangkan rambut."

"Memang tidak mungkin, sebab aku―"

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau sengaja menyamar untuk menipuku?!"

"B-bukan, Cuba―"

_Plak!_

"Cubaaa ..."

"Dasar mata-mata! Pengecut! Beraninya menyamar jadi perempuan!"  _Plak! Plak!_  "Bisa-bisanya kau memanjangkan rambutmu hanya untuk menyamar!"

"Cuba! Ini aku, Canada!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Canada tidak bicara dengan volume di bawah lima bar.

Cuba terperangah. "C-Canada?!"

Canada mengangguk senang. "Ya! Aku memenuhi ajakanmu untuk datang ke negaramu!"

"Maafkan aku!"

... dan begitu seterusnya pertemuan antara Cuba dan Canada.

.

.

.

**FIN (1)**

* * *

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Kumamari ..." Canada mendesah di depan beruangnya yang hobi diam. Diletakannya beruang itu tepat di hadapan, diajaknya bicara. "Kenapa orang-orang selalu melupakan aku, ya?"

Kumarii mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Kau siapa?"

"Canada ..."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi kenapa aku sering dilupakan?"

"Kau siapa?"

"... Canada, Kumamari."

.

.

.

**FIN (2)**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Kenapa Kumamari? Sebenarnya plesetan aja sih. Canada selalu salah nyebut nama beruangnya, so versi perempuannya juga seperti itu dong―dari Kumarii jadi Kumamari xD
> 
> (2) Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari obrolan dengan Rasya; awalnya bahas semua ship Hetalia lalu terpikirlah pairing maso ini, dan terbentuklah satu dialog: "KAU MEMANJANGKAN RAMBUTMU, AMERICA?!"
> 
> (3) Awalnya mau bikin harem Cuba, America, dan Fem!Canada, tapi kalau begitu yang ada bukannya jadi romance, malah jadi tragedy since Cuba, finally, berhasil menjitak America sepuasnya (...)
> 
> (4) Untuk Rasya, semoga suka! XD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya :3


End file.
